Colecciones
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Serie de oneshots independientes con Eren siendo la linda pasiva que todas amamos. Parejas Crack. Advertencias al interior de cada capítulo. Acepto sugerencias. RiRen, FaRen, ZekEren, EruRen, JeRen, MikEren, ArminxEren, todo lo que puedas soñar (?)
1. Agonía (ZekEren)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _relación incestuosa. Ship crack. ZekEren. Lemon. Palabras altisonantes. OoC. Au. Yaoi._

 _Notas al final del capítulo_

* * *

 _ **Título** : Agonía._

 _ **Pareja principal** : Zeke x Eren_

 _ **Summary** : Era su medio hermano. Eren lo sabía muy bien. Y, aun así, no podía evitar que todos esos abrumadores sentimientos se colaran en su interior haciéndolo sentir en una constante, incesante agonía que parecía hundirlo un poquito más cada día._

* * *

El lugar no estaba en completo silencio, se podían oír los murmullos bajos de la gente conversando o pidiendo algo para beber, sin embargo, apenas las luces bajaron y solo el escenario quedó iluminado, todo el mundo dejó de hablar, expectante.

Eren se recostó en la pequeña entrada del escenario, cubierta por la cortina roja, exultante, terminando de pintarse los labios, y observó todos esos ojos que estaban posados en la tarima. A la espera de _él_.

Se ajustó el pequeño sombrero negro sobre su cabeza, la negra malla cubriendo solo un ojo, y acomodó sus guantes.

Sintió una presencia detrás.

—¿Estás borracho, Eren? —susurró Armin detrás.

Eren lo miró por sobre su hombro, sonriendo ampliamente, y le guiñó un ojo.

—Nop —respondió, haciendo estallar la _p_ en sus labios.

—Apestas a alcohol, no puedes salir así —espetó su amigo rubio sin gracia, tomándole el brazo.

Hizo una mueca, soltándose bruscamente.

—No me arruines la noche, Armin —gruñó ya sin rastro de gracia en su voz.

Su amigo se quedó mirándolo unos segundos eternos, su boca apretada en una fina línea casi pálida, buscando algo en su rostro. Y, cuando pareció encontrarlo, solo negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

Los bonitos ojos dorados de Eren, que en ese momento estaban rodeados por delineador negro, estaban vacíos y rotos.

Como cada vez que iba a ese lugar.

—No te tropieces con los tacones —fue lo único que dijo Armin inexpresivamente.

Eren le lanzó un beso coqueto cuando las cortinas se separaron, las luces del escenario bajaron una vez más y solo una lo apuntó mientras sonreía como una muñeca y levantaba un brazo, avanzando con lentitud por el largo escenario, sin fijarse en nadie.

El traje esa noche era precioso: de estilo burlesque, pequeño y ajustado. El corsé del vestido era en forma de corazón, de color rojo intenso y líneas verticales negras, con un pequeño lazo en el centro del pecho, y estaba unido a una minifalda negra y borde rojo que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación, tan corta que con cada movimiento se podía ver el inicio de la braga de encaje negro que cubría sus partes íntimas.

Y, lo que terminaba de rematar por supuesto el provocador traje, eran esas medias que solo llegaban hasta medio muslo, negras y transparentes, y unos tacones de diez centímetros que estilizaban más su aspecto.

Se sentía como un rey. No, como la reina del mundo.

 _Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry,_

 _Nowhere to go, nothing to do with my time…_

 _I get lonely…_

 _So lonely…_

 _Living on my own_

 _(Come on baby)_

Movió sus labios como si estuviera cantando la canción apenas escuchó la voz de Freddie Mercury salir de los parlantes del lugar, y movió su cintura sujetándose del tubo de pole dance con el que había practicado en su tiempo libre, cuando necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Sonrió, notando esos ojos devorándolo, _violándolo_.

 _Sometimes I feel I'm always walking too fast_

 _(Too lonely…)_

 _And everything is coming, down on me, down on me,_

 _I go crazy…_

 _Oh, so crazy…_

 _Living on my own..._

Hizo una pirueta atrevida con el tubo, deslizándose por el suelo con lentitud, sin dejar de menear sus caderas, y notó la primera mano rozando el elástico de su braga. No la alejó, sintiendo el billete que dejó prácticamente en su trasero, y echó la cabeza atrás, la música vibrando en su cuerpo, en su mente.

 _Dee do de de_

 _Dee do de de_

 _I don't have no time for no monkey business._

 _Dee do de de_

 _Dee do de de_

 _I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah…_

 _Got to be some good times ahead._

Se bajó del escenario, girando, sonriendo, el alcohol nublando su mente, pero llevaba tanto tiempo utilizando esos tacones que no iba a tropezar, lo sabía muy bi–

No, en realidad podía resbalar.

Cayó hacia atrás, pero alguien alcanzó a sujetarlo, y soltó una risa escandalosa, lanzando un beso de gracias a la persona que lo atrapó y quien deslizó otro billete en su pecho. Acto seguido, se puso de pie, volviendo a girar, paseándose por el amplio lugar.

Como una reina. Como la perra que era.

No, no debía pensar en eso.

 _Sometimes I feel nobody gives me no warning_

 _Find my head is always up in the clouds,_

 _In a dream world…_

 _It's not easy…_

 _Living on my own…_

 _My own,_

 _My own…_

Agarró una botella de vino, y sin importarle si su jefe lo estaba mirando, la llevó a su boca, bebiendo el contenido, sintiendo las risas, los silbidos, los gritos lascivos.

Era el único amor que conocía. Lo único que lo hacía sentir amado.

No, no lo único.

Debía ahogar sus pensamientos.

 _Dee do de de (lonely)_

 _Dee do de de (lonely)_

 _I don't have no time for no monkey business_

 _Dee do de de_

 _Dee do de de_

 _I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah_

 _Got to be some good times ahead_

Sentía más y más billetes deslizándose en su ropa, todos reclamando su atención, todos pidiéndole que lo miraran. Pero él no iba a mirar a nadie, no iba a permitir que lo tuvieran.

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa, sentándose súbitamente en uno de los clientes habituales, sin dejar de bailar, de fingir cantar, de ser feliz.

Frotó su polla contra el trasero del hombro, notando como despertaba, y humedeció sus labios juguetonamente.

 _C'mon baby_

 _Dee do de de_

 _Dee do de de_

 _I don't have no time for no monkey business_

 _Dee do de de_

 _Dee do de de_

 _I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, yeah_

 _Got to be some good times ahead._

Cuando el hombre hizo amago de agarrarle la cintura –con toda probabilidad, para embestirlo por sobre la ropa– se puso bruscamente de pie, volviendo a girar, las luces que lo apuntaban haciéndolo sentir feliz, eufórico.

Le había mentido a Armin. No estaba borracho.

Estaba _más_ que borracho.

Subió al escenario otra vez, riendo, disfrutándolo.

 _Yeah baby_

 _Di di di di_

 _Dibby dibby du-wop du-wop_

 _yeah y-y-y-y-y-y-ow-yeah_

 _Living on my own, living on my own_

 _Living on my own, living on my own, wooh_

Y mientras se seguía moviendo, mientras seguía comportándose como la puta que era –así como Donna lo llamaba– se fijó quien lo estaba viendo desde la entrada del lugar.

Y no parecía para nada contento.

Le sacó la lengua a Zeke, notando como sus ojos se estrechaban en molestia, y le contestó con una sonrisa burlona, sin dejar de menearse, de sacudir su trasero.

Aunque quería llorar.

¿Qué hacía su medio hermano allí?

 _Da, day, day, day, day_

 _di, di, di, di, di, di, di_

 _Be-dop, be-dop, be-dop, be-dop_

 _Be-dop, be-dop, be-dop, be-dop_

 _Be-dop, be-dop, be-dop, be-dop_

 _Who!_

Hizo un giro y terminó con una reverencia en el momento en que la canción llegó a su fin, recibiendo aplausos, silbidos, más dinero.

Y como todas las veces que iba a allí a hacer su show, se acercó al borde del escenario, dejándose de caer de espaldas, dejando que alguien lo agarrara y lo atrajera a su pecho, en señal de que esa noche, él sería suyo.

Un rubio, guapo hombre lo tenía entre sus brazos, y cuando se disponía para saludarlo con voz seductora, de pronto tuvo que ponerse de pie bruscamente cuando Zeke lo agarró del brazo.

—Nos vamos a casa —gruñó su medio hermano.

Y Eren solo se carcajeó, despidiéndose de los hombres, que los contemplaban con atónito asombro en silencio. Lanzó besos y guiñó los ojos, ignorando el punzante dolor en su muñeca debido al firme agarre de Zeke, que seguía tirando de él.

Salieron al helado aire nocturno, y Eren jadeó por el frío, borrando su sonrisa.

—Su-suéltame —tartamudeó siendo ignorado y arrastrado todavía.

Zeke no le dirigió una mirada, y Eren sintió como su corazón se rompía un poquito más en ese momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin verlo? Semanas. ¿Y tenía que ir a buscarlo allí?

Maldita Donna.

Su medio hermano abrió la compuerta del auto, empujándolo adentro, y cerrando de golpe. Unos segundos después, Zeke ingresó por el lado del piloto, sus ojos relampagueando con molestia.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Si vas a decir algo, dilo ahora —espetó Eren con los dientes castañeando.

El rubio sacó las llaves del auto y Eren lo miró de reojo, admirando–

Desvió la vista.

No debía pensar eso.

—¡Mierda! —se sobresaltó al escuchar la maldición de Zeke—. ¡Mierda, Eren, tienes quince años! —miró al frente, apretando su boca—. ¡Quince malditos años, y estás bebiendo, drogándote y vendiéndote como si fueras–!

—¿Una puta? —sugirió Eren con expresión aburrida—. ¿Donna te dijo que estaba acá? —Zeke no contestó—. Esa perra —siseó en voz baja.

—¡Es tu madre!

—¡No lo es! ¡Mi mamá murió hace diez años, lo sabes bien! ¡Así como sabes también que Donna odia que la llame mamá! —Eren se quitó los tacones, rabioso—. ¡Sabes que para ella no soy más que el bastardo de papá!

Otro silencio entre ellos, y a Eren le empezó a doler la cabeza, recordando la pelea que había tenido con esa estúpida mujer horas antes.

Siempre era así: una pelea grave, palabras hirientes de la mujer hacia él, la única solución para olvidarse de ello era ir allí a follar con alguien.

Un maldito, vicioso círculo enfermo.

Antes no era así, por supuesto.

—Entonces dile a papá cómo te trata mamá —dijo Zeke encendiendo el auto.

Soltó una risotada patética.

—Por favor —se volteó, dándole la espalda—. Papá solo me trajo con ustedes porque se sentía culpable. No me quiso, no me quiere, y no me querrá. Asúmelo, Zeke.

Su medio hermano no dijo nada.

No, antes no había sido así. Porque cuando Donna lo hacía sentir mal, cuando lo hacía llorar, siempre había tenido a Zeke a su lado, quien lo abrazaba hasta que caía dormido, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería. A él. Al bastardo de la familia. A su medio hermano.

Pero entonces, Zeke se había ido a la universidad, y las cosas empeoraron con Donna. Y ya no tenía a nadie con quién hablar, y ese cabaret… ese lugar había sido su pequeño escape.

Y Zeke lo había descubierto. De seguro debía sentir asco en ese momento.

 _Es mejor así,_ se consoló. _Prefiero que sienta asco por eso a que sienta asco por lo que siento. Compartimos sangre._

Se dio cuenta de que no estaban yendo a su casa.

—¿Dónde vamos? —susurró enderezándose.

—No te llevaré a casa en este estado —contestó Zeke tranquilamente.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Oh, Donna no quiere verme llegar así —dijo Eren burlón. El silencio de su medio hermano fue suficiente para él, y bufó—. ¿Papá está en casa? Eso explicaría porque Donna no quiere que llegue y la acuse con papá.

—Estás drogado, ebrio, vestido de esa forma —señaló el rubio—. ¿Realmente quieres que papá te vea así?

—Claro que sí —respondió seriamente—. Así quizás logre que a Donna le dé un infarto y se muera de una maldita vez —observó cómo Zeke apretaba sus manos sobre el volante, notando entonces lo que había dicho—. Oh. Lo siento.

Pero en realidad no lo sentía.

—Olvidé que era tu madre y a ti si te trata bien —agregó con un pequeño borde filoso en su voz.

No sabía por qué estaba actuando así, de esa forma, siendo tan cruel, tan hiriente, tan… tan celoso.

—¿Fumaste marihuana? —preguntó Zeke frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo de reojo.

—Y no tuve que pagar en dinero —hizo un gesto obsceno con su boca, dando a entender lo que había hecho, y luego soltó una risa fuerte.

Oyó el suspiro de su medio hermano.

—Eso lo explica —murmuró Zeke.

Le sacó la lengua, quitándose los guantes.

—Entonces, ¿interrumpí tu noche de estudios? —preguntó Eren de pronto.

Zeke negó con la cabeza y no agregó algo más.

Eren tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno en continuar con la conversación.

Se sentía cansado, abrumado, roto, odiando que su medio hermano lo hubiera visto allí. ¿Cómo había descubierto su secreto, en primer lugar?

De seguro se había acostado con alguno de sus amigos la semana pasada y le fue con la historia de que tiró con su hermanito menor.

 _Hermanito menor._

La furia ardió dentro de él. Nunca sería visto por Zeke más que como el problemático, bastardo hermano menor.

Zeke estacionó el auto fuera del edificio donde estaba viviendo y que su papá pagaba para luego mirarlo, enarcando una ceja. Con cuidado, le puso su abrigo encima.

Eren miró la prenda con el ceño fruncido.

—Te dará frío cuando salgamos —explicó Zeke.

—No seas mentiroso —espetó Eren—. Te da vergüenza que tu conserje me vea así.

—Dios, ¿por qué andas tan agresivo hoy? —se quejó Zeke—. No nos hemos visto en semanas, Eren.

—¡No quería verte!

Se arrepintió de sus palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Al notar la mirada herida que Zeke le dirigió.

 _Ódiame. Ódiame, por favor. Ódiame así como yo me odio._

Se puso el abrigo con rapidez, abrochándolo, cubriendo el vestido, y salió del auto sin ponerse los tacos, sintiendo la presencia de su hermano detrás. Bajó la vista cuando entraron; por último, podía ser confundido con una mujer ya que llevaba el maquillaje encima y ese estúpido sombrero.

El conserje no dijo nada, solo saludó a Zeke, y Eren entró con rapidez al ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron, quedando en un incómodo silencio.

Eren observó a su medio hermano de reojo, suspirando en el interior. Suspirando porque esa camisa azul le quedaba bastante bien, porque llevaba su desordenado cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja, porque sus ojos azules parecían refulgir por detrás de sus lentes y porque esa naciente barba lo hacía ver más caliente que nunca.

No se parecían en nada, absolutamente nada. Zeke había salido completamente a Donna: rubio, pálido y con ojos azules. Y él había salido a su madre: moreno, castaño, de ojos dorados. Solo sus apellidos los delataban como hermanos.

Lenta, temblorosamente, se acercó a Zeke y lo abrazó por el costado, deslizando sus manos por su cintura, y el brazo derecho de su hermano se movió, pasándolo por su espalda, apegándolo, acariciándolo.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin mirarlo, viendo los números pasar.

—Está bien, Eren —respondió—. No es tu culpa.

 _¿Por qué eres tan bueno? ¿Por qué tú no me tratas mal?_

 _¿Por qué no me amas?_

—Es culpa de papá —prosiguió Zeke sin soltarlo—, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y ambos salieron, Zeke soltándolo y él alejándose a regañadientes. Lo siguió, silenciosamente, hasta que entró al departamento que su padre le había comprado el día que se fue de casa. Con lentitud, cansado, Eren se quitó el abrigo para luego girarse, siendo sorprendido de pronto por el _flash_ de una cámara.

Parpadeó mientras Zeke bajaba su cámara fotográfica, sonriendo de lado.

—Sonará raro, pero… —Zeke pareció vacilar un momento—, el traje te queda bien.

Todo su interior pareció temblar con lo que acababa de decir.

—No seas idiota —farfulló enrojeciendo.

Zeke se rió con suavidad.

—La canción que estabas… bailando —dijo de pronto—. Freddie Mercury, ¿no es así? Eren, elegiste una canción horrible.

—Tiene buen ritmo —se defendió Eren antes de que Zeke le sacara otra foto.

—Claro que sí, es Freddie Mercury —respondió su medio hermano—. Pero… _A veces siento que estoy por colapsar y llorar, sin ningún lugar a dónde ir, nada en qué ocupar mi tiempo, me siento solo, muy solo, atrapado en mí._

Eren apretó sus manos en puños, bajando la vista.

No hubo palabras entre ellos por varios minutos.

—Si te sentías solo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Eren? —preguntó Zeke—. Somos hermanos.

—No quería molestarte —mintió Eren.

—No me molestas, Eren —no respondió y escuchó el suspiro de cansancio de Zeke—. Gira, la foto de espaldas.

Resopló.

—¿Acaso me estoy convirtiendo en tu musa o qué? —bufó recordando por algún motivo a su hermano sacándole fotos a todo lo que le llamara la atención, teniendo una bonita colección de fotografías bastante llamativas.

Se apoyó en la pared, esperando sentir el _flash_ de la cámara que no llegó.

Atónito, miró por sobre su hombro, notando los ojos de su hermano en su espalda.

Su ceño fruncido.

Jadeó, girándose de golpe, cubriendo su espalda.

Por la oscuridad del cabaret, probablemente nadie lo había notado demasiado bien, pero Zeke siempre había sido…

—¿Mamá te volvió a golpear?

Tragó saliva, nervioso, desviando la vista.

—¿Por qué pelearon? —Zeke dejó la cámara sobre la mesita del comedor—. Eren, ¿mamá te está pegando otra vez?

—Me pegué con la puerta —volvió a mentir, acostumbrado a no decir la verdad.

Zeke se quedó quieto un momento, y de pronto lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, arrastrándolo sorpresivamente hacia la cocina.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Eren atónito, sin saber qué pretendía.

Lo notó demasiado tarde.

Zeke echó a correr el agua del lavaplatos y antes de que pudiera alejarse, mojó su mano suelta para luego pasarla por su rostro con fuerza.

Con toda probabilidad, ahora parecía un mapache.

—¡Zeke! —protestó.

—¡Tienes la mejilla morada!

Cubrió su mejilla izquierda, recordando la bofetada que Donna le había dado en la tarde.

—Me peleé con Jean —respondió duramente.

Zeke no le creía nada, era cosa de verlo.

—La ropa, Eren —gruñó sin lugar a réplicas.

Eren se sentía humillado a más no poder.

—No —susurró.

—¡La ropa!

Se estremeció ante su tono exigente, duro.

Enrojecido, sintiendo el agua caer por su rostro –¿agua? ¿O llanto?– desató el nudo de su vestido, detrás de su cuello, y lo deslizó por su cuerpo, quedando prácticamente desnudo ante los ojos de Zeke. Si no hubiera sido por las bragas pequeñas y las medias negras.

Pero no se sentía avergonzando por ello, sino porque–

—¿Te rompió algo?

Sabía que Zeke estaba mirando su costado, morado. Su estómago, con marcas rojas por los golpes con el cinturón. Y su espalda estaba igual o peor. Lo sabía.

—No —contestó—. Sabes que Donna es cuidadosa con eso.

Claro que Zeke lo sabía muy bien. Su hermano lo había protegido, lo había defendido, cuando Donna levantaba la mano para golpearlo. Pero eso era cuando él estaba en casa, cuando vivía con ellos.

Ahora que no estaba, los golpes habían aumentado.

Y no le dijo nada a Zeke.

—¿Por qué pelearon?

Eren mordió su labio inferior, sin levantar un poco la vista.

—Le dije que era gay —respondió en voz baja—, y no le hizo gracia —hizo una pausa pequeña—. Dijo que… que esto me enseñaría. A no ser un marica. A ser correcto. Como tú.

Levantó el rostro, chocando con los azules ojos de Zeke, y algo pareció quebrarse dentro de él.

Algo pareció romperse en cientos, miles de pedacitos, como un jarrón que botó al suelo.

—Te amo —jadeó con la voz rota—. Te amo, Zeke. Y…

No pudo seguir.

Volvió a mirar al suelo.

Porque esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que su medio hermano se fuera, dejándolo solo, abandonado a su suerte, con la excusa de que si se alejaban, si pasaban un tiempo lejos del otro, aquellos _sucios, enfermos_ sentimientos desaparecerían.

El corazón de Eren se había roto esa tarde, con las palabras de su hermano mayor.

—No me importa si eres mi medio hermano —gimió en voz baja—. No me importa nada. Te amo.

—Somos hermanos —respondió duramente Zeke.

—Medios hermanos —corrigió Eren—. No me importa.

—Si nuestros papás–

—¡No me importa! —se abrazó a sí mismo, queriendo cubrirse, queriendo lucir entero, digno, pero era imposible en esa situación—. Por favor, Zeke…

—No puedo… —Zeke negó con la cabeza—. Eres mi hermanito menor. Se supone que debo protegerte, no…

Eren dio unos pasos, notando entonces que, en ese momento, Zeke lo estaba _mirando_. Lo estaba _devorando_ con los ojos.

Y a él no le importaba eso.

—Me amas —se atrevió a decir dando otros pasos más.

—Por supuesto, eres mi hermano.

Hizo una mueca, alcanzándolo, y le tomó la mano. Era más bajo que Zeke, más delgado, pero aun así, en ese momento, no lo iba a soltar por nada del mundo.

—Me deseas —dijo en voz baja—, así como yo te deseo.

Zeke lo miró unos segundos en silencio.

—Sigues siendo mi hermano —insistió suavemente.

—Te dije que no me importa —Eren entrecerró los ojos—. Hace… hace dos años nos besamos y no me alejaste.

—Fue un error.

Pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su medio hermano cuando terminó de decir eso, y sintió su labio temblar por lo que había dicho.

Antes de alejarse por completo, antes de buscar algún lugar oscuro donde sumirse en el dolor, en la agonía que sentía en su interior, Zeke lo atrajo brutalmente, chocando su boca con la suya, pegando su casi desnudo cuerpo contra el de él, y Eren jadeó producto de la sorpresa.

Gimoteó al sentir las callosas, fuertes manos de Zeke deslizándose por su cintura, y permitió que su lengua se metiera en su boca, intensificando el beso, reclamándolo como suyo, suyo, _suyo_ …

Pasó sus manos por el cuello de su medio hermano, y Zeke dejó de besarlo, sus labios deslizándose por su mejilla.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró Zeke sin alejarlo.

—No —farfulló Eren con la voz temblando.

Volvió a gemir al sentir los dientes de su medio hermano mordiendo en su cuello.

—Te veías precioso con ese traje —gruñó Zeke—, pero te ves mejor desnudo.

Enrojeció, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del mayor, y un poco avergonzado se frotó contra la entrepierna del rubio.

Lo _podía_ sentir. Lo _quería_ sentir.

A la mierda la sangre. A la mierda esa supuesta relación fraternal que deberían tener. A la mierda todo.

A Eren no le importaba. Y si a Zeke tampoco lo hacía…

—Por favor —jadeó alejando su rostro—. Tómame. Por favor, Zeke.

Su hermano le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos nublados por el placer.

—No le diremos a nadie —dijo Zeke con la voz ronca—. Será… nuestro secreto.

Eren quería decir algo, agregar unas palabras, pero el rubio volvió a besarlo bruscamente, callándolo, haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Haciendo que su corazón pareciera estallar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso, exacto momento.

A trompicones, apenas separándose del otro, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, el mayor llevándolo hacia su habitación a oscuras, sin dejar de besarlo, de acariciar su cuerpo con sus labios.

Eren podía sentir que estaba a punto de morir. Y no le importaba. No realmente. No si tenía a Zeke a su lado.

Cayó sobre la cama, las manos de su medio hermano comenzando a acariciarle las piernas, subiendo, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—Me debería sentir horrible —gruñó Zeke sobre él, tomando aire, unos sueltos mechones rubios sobre su rostro—. No debería estar haciendo esto contigo.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, tocando con suavidad los hombros de Zeke, sin alejarlo, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—Quiero hacerlo —aseguró Eren con calma, acariciando ahora la mandíbula de su medio hermano—, pero si tú no quieres, Zeke, lo entenderé. Lo entenderé, y te pediré que me dejes ir, que… que nunca más nos volvamos a ver. Porque si te sigo viendo, moriré un poquito más cada día.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, solo oyéndose las respiraciones en la oscura habitación.

Lentamente, Zeke comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Dije que me debería sentir horrible —murmuró contra su piel, sus manos jugueteando con el borde de las bragas—, pero no dije que me sentía así. Hasta el final, Eren.

Y esas cuatro palabras fueron una especie de promesa para él.

Echó su cuello atrás, abriendo sus piernas, dejando que su medio hermano se acomodará entre ellas, frotándose, y un gemido bajo escapó de su boca al sentir los dientes de Zeke alrededor de un pezón, chupando, tirando, enviando escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Zeke, boqueando en busca de aire, y gimoteó cuando su medio hermano hizo a un lado la tela de la braga, liberando levemente su miembro.

—Quiero… quiero chupártela —jadeó Eren.

Los labios de Zeke acariciaron su barbilla.

—En otro momento —prometió con la voz ronca—. Ahora no.

Sollozó como un niño pequeño, como si le hubieran negado un dulce, y Zeke solo se rió con diversión.

Vio como Eren se tensaba al sentir sus dedos acariciando superficialmente su agujero.

—Sabes que… luego de esto, las cosas entre nosotros van a cambiar, Eren —murmuró Zeke mirándolo a los ojos.

El castaño mordió su mejilla por dentro, acariciando el rostro de su medio hermano, sintiendo la barba naciente, mirándolo a esos intensos ojos azules que lo observaban con cariño.

—Está bien —susurró—. Siempre he sido tuyo, de nadie más. Quiero serlo por completo. Quiero que seas mío. Quiero que nos pertenezcamos.

Zeke asintió, besándolo una vez más, y al alejarse, acercó su mano a la boca de Eren. El menor, comprendiendo enseguida lo que quería, chupó los dedos de su medio hermano, ansioso, desesperado por sentirlo, por tenerlo.

Cuando Zeke sintió que era suficiente, volvió a acariciar su agujero por fuera. Luego, presionó el primer dedo.

Observó la mueca de Eren.

—Mierda, no he estado…

—No se te ocurra decir algo así —le interrumpió Zeke celosamente—. No quiero imaginarte con otra persona que no sea yo.

El castaño observó los ojos feroces de su medio hermano, estrechos y exigentes, y asintió bajando la vista, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

Zeke lo besó con fuerza otra vez, sin quitar el dedo, hundiéndolo más en el caliente, apretado interior de Eren, oyendo su gemido gutural que escapó de su garganta.

—Tú eres el único —lloriqueó Eren al sentir otro dedo hurgando dentro de él, tratando de relajarse, de ahogar el lío en su mente—. El único al que quiero.

Zeke mordió su cuello suavemente, arrancándole un gemido más, y Eren, entre jadeos, tiró del rostro de su medio hermano para besarlo brutalmente, lengua y dientes chocando, un juego para ver quien dominaba al otro en ese momento.

Se convirtieron en un manojo de roces, de sudor, de jadeos, de saliva, mordidas y besos.

Eren tuvo que admitir su derrota al alejarse para tomar un poco de aire para gemir al sentir un tercer dedo.

—A la mierda papá y mamá —gruñó Zeke al ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermanito menor, sintiendo como enviaba al tacho de basura el último resquicio de autocontrol que le quedaba—. Tú eres lo único que quiero.

El castaño quiso decir algo más, agregar unas palabras, pero entonces el rubio movió sus dedos dentro de él, y jadeó sonoramente.

—Ngh… Ze-eke… —sollozó Eren—. A ti… tú… tu polla… de-dentro de mí, por favor…

Escuchó el gruñido que soltó y sonrió temblorosamente, deslizando ahora sus manos por el pantalón de su hermano, notando el bulto entre sus piernas.

Ronroneó al sentir otra embestida en su interior, y con las manos tiritando, bajó el cierre del pantalón de Zeke, ansioso por tenerlo dentro de su agujero.

Zeke lo ayudó con su mano libre, bajando el pantalón seguido de su ropa interior, y los ojos de Eren se abrieron un poco.

—No entrará —jadeó con la voz temblorosa.

Zeke enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa petulante, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de su ano.

—¿Quieres apostar? —dijo con desafío.

—No —Eren cubrió su rostro con sus manos, avergonzado—. Estoy nervioso. Estoy… —un chillido escapó cuando de pronto Zeke quitó sus dedos de su interior—. ¡No… no tan de pronto, Zeke! —protestó mirándolo por entre sus dedos—. Tengo miedo —balbuceó.

—Mierda, Eren, se supone que no eres virgen —protestó Zeke mientras acomodaba su miembro ya erecto contra el agujero de su hermanito.

—Sí, pero… —el chico mordió su labio inferior—. Esto es… dis– ¡AAAAAAH!

Eren arqueó su espalda al sentir como Zeke entraba en su interior de golpe, bruscamente, estremeciéndolo, corrientes eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Zeke levantó una de sus piernas, poniéndola sobre su hombro, y Eren jadeó otra vez.

—¡Eres… ngh… el peor…! —gimió.

—Eres apretado —dijo Zeke en cambio, sonriendo de lado, viendo cómo Eren se ruborizaba—. Apretado y caliente.

—¡Cállate! —balbuceó el castaño.

—¿Ahora estás avergonzado? —Zeke resopló—. Bailaste casi desnudo frente a un montón de hombres, Eren.

—Eso es… es distinto —Eren ocultó su rostro entre las sábanas—. Es distinto si tú me ves. No quiero… no quiero decepcionarte.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, y Eren temió haberlo arruinado. Haber dicho algo demasiado… revelador.

—Jamás podrías decepcionarme, Eren.

No levantó la vista, solo asintió en silencio, apretando la sábana bajo él con una mano.

—Oye, mírame. Me gusta mirarte.

Podía sentir el calor subiendo con más intensidad a su rostro, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin saber en realidad cómo reaccionar.

Zeke siempre había sido más de acciones que de palabras, por lo que, soltando otro bufido, embistió a Eren para tratar de llamar su atención.

Eren gimió, aferrándose con más fuerza a la pobre sábana, y Zeke volvió a empujar en su interior, estremeciéndolo cuando golpeó en su próstata y un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Zeke acarició el miembro erecto de su hermano, acariciándolo con suavidad, y Eren gimió en voz alta.

—Zeke… —sollozó sin levantar su rostro.

—Mírame, Eren —susurró su hermano mayor.

Eren vaciló un momento para luego mostrar su cara, totalmente ruborizada, sus ojos llorosos, su boca entreabierta en un jadeo mudo, un poco de saliva escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios.

—Hermoso —murmuró Zeke antes de volver a besarlo y no soltarlo por el resto de la noche.

Y a Eren no le importaba. Zeke podía dejarlo encerrado para siempre, y él lo aceptaría, siempre y cuando nunca lo dejara.

Nunca lo dejara caer.

* * *

¿Cómo habían acabado así?

Eren recostó su cabeza contra el pecho desnudo de su hermano mayor, acurrucándose a su lado, tranquilizándose con las caricias que Zeke le daba en su cuello.

Eran hermanos. Medios hermanos. Compartían sangre. Compartían padre.

—No le des vueltas al asunto —dijo Zeke de pronto, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Lo hecho, hecho está. No te arrepientas de tus acciones, Eren.

—No lo hago —Eren levantó la mirada, chocando con los ojos de su medio hermano—. Jamás me arrepentiría de lo que hice contigo. Temo si… si papá o Donna se enteran.

—Si se enteran —respondió Zeke—, nos tendremos el uno al otro.

Asintió, tranquilo, y besó con suavidad a su hermano.

Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, entonces, no importaba lo demás. Eso era algo que ambos tenían claro.

* * *

 _No entiendo por qué me salen cosas llenas de fluff cuando yo no soy así. Algo me está pasando._

 _No conozco muy bien la personalidad de Zeke para poder trabajar con ella *llora* Seguiré shipeando a estos dos aun así._

 _La canción mencionada es de Freddie Mercury, Living on my Own. Tiene dos versiones: la original, de 1985, y el remix, de 1993. Cualquiera de las dos versiones sirve. La letra es realmente triste a pesar del ritmo pegajoso._

 _Eh... como mencioné en el summary de la historia, serán simples oneshots independientes entre sí con mi lindo bebito de pasiva *suspira* Decidí iniciar con este ZekEren. El siguiente será RiRen. Ya lo tengo pensado. Las advertencias de cada oneshot vendrán en el interior de la historia. Acepto sugerencias, por supuesto, de cualquier pareja si tienen a Eren de pasiva excepto GrishaxEren o MaleMikasa/cualquier personaje femenino en su versión masculina x Eren y eso sería (?) Veo siempre a mi bebé con todo el mundo *otro suspiro* Ahora, si quieres a una Annie con un arnés follándose a Eren, bueno, podría pensarlo :v Okno xD Ignoren eso último._

 _He andado desaparecida, lo sé. La actualización de Under Pressure se viene esta semana, lo prometo. Ha sido un mes de mierda y todavía me quedan otras dos semanas horribles de eso. Luego, la situación se regularizará y espero actualizar pronto mis otras historias, también._

 _Las peticiones que me hicieron algunas personas hace varias semanas atrás no estarán aquí._

 _¿Algo más? Viva Eren pasiva._

 _Quizás me haga alguna página. Ya tengo una, en realidad, pero no la uso para nada, lol, y llegué a los 602 MG ayer :v xD Quizás la utilice más adelante, si me animo._

 _Besos._

 _Cotota~_


	2. Pudín (RiRen)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _RiRen. Lemon. Palabras altisonantes. OoC. AU. Yaoi. Solo sexo._

 _Notas al final del capítulo._

* * *

 _ **Título** : Pudín._

 _ **Pareja principal** : Levi x Eren_

 _ **Summary** : A Eren le fascinan los juegos de rol. ¿Y qué mejor para un juego de rol que la noche de Halloween? Y no importa que Levi no quisiera, él lo iba a obligar a vestirse del Joker y así jugar con él. Porque Harley Quinn no era nadie sin su Pudín._

* * *

Levi sabía que Eren le iba a pedir algo.

Oh, lo sabía muy bien.

Porque ese maldito mocoso de mierda estaba de rodillas ante él, masturbándolo por sobre el pantalón, con una mirada lasciva y una mano perversa que no dejaba de moverse.

Y Eren no le hacía sexo oral a menos que quisiera algo.

Soltó un chasquido, tratando de concentrarse otra vez en su informe de trabajo, sin embargo, Eren no captó la clara indirecta de que se detuviera, y solo abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, bajándolo lo suficiente para poder acariciar ahora su miembro por encima de su ropa interior.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó bajando la vista.

El menor mordió su labio inferior.

—Se acerca Halloween, Levi… —ronroneó en voz baja.

El pelinegro bufó, negando con la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra —espetó duramente.

Pero no intimidó a su novio, que parecía decidido a conseguir lo que fuera que quería.

—¿Qué disfraz? —siseó luego de unos segundos en silencio, sintiendo su miembro ya reaccionando por las caricias que le daba el maldito mocoso.

—Harley Quinn y el Joker —se rió Eren.

Levi golpeó la cabeza del castaño con un libro que tenía a mano, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

—Me niego —murmuró molesto.

—Pero Leeeeeeeeeeevi… —protestó el chico.

—No me teñiré el maldito pelo de verde por tu estúpido capricho sin sentido de querer hacer un rol conmigo —agregó impasible.

—¡Si igual te gusta! —gritó Eren—. ¡Siempre lo terminas disfrutando! ¡No te quejaste cuando hiciste de Han Solo y yo de la Princesa Leia!

Recordar al castaño con el clásico traje de baño dorado de la Princesa Leia que utilizó en El Retorno del Jedi, cuando Jabba el Hutt la apresó, hizo que su pene prácticamente diera un salto por la ansiedad.

—No tenía que maquillarme —gruñó Levi.

—O cuando hiciste de Batman y yo de Gatúbela —agregó el muchacho.

Su polla volvió a sacudirse ante el recuerdo del muchacho con ese ajustado traje de cuero que marcaba tan bien su culo y como había roto el disfraz por la desesperación de follar con su pareja.

—Sigue siendo–

—Imagíname con medias y tacones —ronroneó Eren—, y un pequeño short marcando mi trasero.

Levi tragó saliva.

—Seré tuyo esa noche, Levi —prosiguió Eren sonriendo de lado—. Podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Seguiré al pie de la letra todas las órdenes que me des. Es un rol, después de todo. Y ambos sabemos muy bien que Harley haría lo que fuera para complacer a su Pudín.

—No puedo entender cómo quieres que tengamos sexo haciendo un rol de una pareja tan enferma —murmuró el pelinegro—. Bien —agregó—, pero será el Joker de Ledger, no de Leto.

Eren abrió la boca para reclamar, sin embargo, una mirada de Levi le hizo callar y comprendió que si seguía presionando, estaría jugando con su suerte. Su novio ya había aceptado, con ello debía contentarse.

Asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa, e hizo amago de alejarse.

Pero Levi lo detuvo con un tirón de pelo.

—Terminarás lo que iniciaste, mocoso de mierda, y quiero ver tu rostro lleno de mi semen al final de tu trabajo —dijo el mayor suavemente, pero con aquella voz que no admitía lugar a réplicas.

Eren maldijo por lo bajo, pero no dudó en obedecer.

* * *

La noche de Halloween, sin embargo, Levi ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. En especial cuando tuvo que ponerse el maquillaje en su rostro, totalmente desagradable para su gusto.

Iba a dejar a ese mocoso de mierda en una silla de ruedas.

Miró su cara, haciendo una mueca al notar el pintalabios corrido en su boca, y abrió la puerta del baño.

—¿Estás listo, Pudíiiiiiiiiin? —gritó Eren desde el comedor—. Quiero salir a pedir duuuuuuulces.

Pendejo de mierda, hijo de la grandísima…

Se recostó en la puerta de entrada del comedor, mirando al muchacho que estaba de espaldas hacia él.

Un primitivo deseo de follarlo nació en su interior al notar el pequeño short que apenas cubría algo mientras el castaño se inclinaba para recoger la enana calabaza de dulces.

¿El mocoso lo había obligado a maquillarse y querer hacer un rol? Bien, pues tendría su merecido por ello.

Eren se giró, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada, y Levi notó que se había teñido las puntas de rosado y azul. Cómo lo había hecho, no quería saberlo. Al menos no fue tan idiota como para decolorarse todo el cabello.

Sus ojos estaban delineados y coloreados con los mismos tonos, sus labios pintados de un intenso rojo y había un pequeño corazón bajo su ojo derecho. Llevaba un collar alrededor de su cuello con letras, formando la palabra PUDÍN, y la playera era exactamente igual a la utilizada en la película, junto a la chaqueta, el short y las medias. Y esos tacones–

No, Levi no lo dejaría salir del departamento que compartían con esa pinta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Eren frunciendo el ceño cuando Levi con tranquilidad dio unos pasos—. Oh, y el traje te queda bien, pensé que te quedaría–

—Vamos a la habitación —gruñó el mayor tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Eh? —Eren estuvo a punto de tropezar debido al brusco tirón, su mano sujetando el bate que Harley Quinn utilizó en la película, y resolló—. ¡Oye, quiero salir a pedir dulces, luego podemos–!

Levi se detuvo, girándose, e intimidó a su pareja con una sola mirada.

—¿No dijiste que me harías caso en todo? —espetó sin broma en su voz—. Tú querías tu puto rol, ahora tendrás tu puto rol y asumirás las putas consecuencias.

Entraron al cuarto, y Eren tropezó, echando el bate a un lado, sujetándose del mueble para no caer al suelo.

—¡Pero se más suave!

Como respuesta, obtuvo una bofetada sorpresiva.

Suave, casi indolora, pero sorpresiva.

Levi sabía medir bien su fuerza y no le causaría daño adrede.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que sea suave? —gruñó Levi con una media sonrisa.

Eren bufó, notando entonces que Levi se tomaría en serio el maldito rol, y una enfermo placer se instaló en el cuerpo del castaño.

Amaba tanto cuando su pareja le seguía sus malditos juegos insanos.

—Pero Pudín, mis dulces… —ronroneó mientras Levi lo agarraba otra vez del brazo.

—Yo te daré un dulce que adoras —gruñó el pelinegro antes de tirar de él, besándolo de forma dura y brutal.

La saliva se entremezcló entre ellos con rapidez, sus manos comenzando a manosear al otro sin control.

Eren jadeó cuando Levi le dio un fuerte apretón en su trasero.

—Quiero chupártela —ronroneó Eren al alejarse, respirando aceleradamente.

—No —lo empujó a la cama, abriendo el cajón buscando a tientas algo—. Te mereces un castigo por esto —encontró las esposas que utilizaban tantas veces, y antes de que Eren pudiera comenzar a protestar, puso un lado de ellas en su mano y el otro lo colocó en el respaldo de la cama.

—Pero Pudín, prometo portarme bien —se quejó Eren ansioso.

Levi deslizó sus manos por el short del muchacho, tocando su miembro por sobre la tela de la ropa, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de su pareja.

—¡Me estás torturando! —protestó Eren mientras Levi desabrochaba su short, tirando de él y dejándolo solo con las medias y las bragas.

—¿Oh? —Levi ladeó la cabeza, enderezándose, viendo al muchacho temblar bajo su toque—. ¿Pensabas salir así, mocoso de mierda? ¿Con unas braguitas que apenas te cubrían algo?

Levi se quitó de encima, mirándolo con una sonrisa perversa, y con parsimonia y tranquilidad caminó por el cuarto, abriendo los cajones, buscando algo.

Cuando se giró, Eren jadeó.

¿Por qué mierda Levi tenía unas tijeras en su mano junto al lubricante? Lo último lo podía entender, pero…

Carajo. No–

Sabía que debía tener la boca abierta y los ojos como platos cuando Levi agarró el bate, sonriendo como seguramente el Joker lo habría hecho en esa situación.

—Ni se te ocurra —farfulló Eren.

—Estoy seguro de que lo quieres —dijo Levi subiendo a la cama dejando el bate a su lado mientras separaba las piernas del menor.

—¡Es un baaaaaate, Leeeeevi! —jadeó Eren cuando su novio elevó sus piernas, exponiendo su trasero.

—¿Así que ahora no soy Pudín? —enarcó una ceja, agarrando las medias y cortándolas lo suficiente para exponer su culo.

—¡Al menos sácame la ropa! —chilló Eren ante el contacto frío del metal en su piel.

—No —Levi se inclinó, sus ojos otra vez con un toque sádico—. ¿No estamos acaso en un rol, mocoso de mierda? Y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, así como el Joker hacía lo que quería con Harley —pudo ver como tragaba saliva, y suavizó su voz—. ¿Cuál es la palabra en caso de emergencia?

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del menor se relajaba, de alguna manera, ante lo que dijo. Porque era una clara muestra de que Levi no pensaba hacerle daño en ese juego.

—Titán —dijo Eren juguetonamente.

—Bien —Levi entrecerró los ojos, cortando ahora la tela de la braga y observando el agujero de su novio—. Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos? —deslizó un dedo por sobre su ano, viendo cómo se tensaba ante la acción, y humedeció sus labios—. ¿Qué pasa, mocoso de mierda? —ronroneó mientras empujaba su dedo superficialmente—. ¿Ahora no quieres que te folle?

El castaño soltó un chasquido, gruñendo algo ininteligible, y Levi soltó una risa baja, alejándose unos centímetros mientras destapaba la botella de lubricante.

—Insisto en que quiero tu polla, Pudín —dijo Eren con voz aniñada.

Soltó un bufido, tomando el bate, y lo frotó contra la polla ya medio erecta de su novio, viendo como su rostro se contraía gracias al éxtasis.

—Y yo quiero ver tu rostro retorciéndose mientras te follo con tu puto bate —respondió Levi escuchando el chillido de Eren cuando lubricó su entrada con el frío líquido para luego meter dos dedos sin cuidado.

—¡Pu-pudín! —gimió Eren arqueando su espalda, la esposa que sujetaba su mano sacudiéndose—. ¿Por qué… por qué eres ta-tan malo… co-conmigo…? —sollozó deslizando su mano libre para acariciar su pene ya erecto, sin embargo, Levi la manoteó con un gruñido.

—¿Malo? —exprimió la botella, llenando con más lubricante su entrada mientras se inclinaba ante el rostro lascivo de su novio—. ¿Ahora soy yo el malo?

Eren iba a decir algo, pero solo pudo chillar una vez más cuando Levi metió otro dedo, embistiéndolo sin control, su mano haciendo un sonido aguado y morboso gracias a los movimientos que hacía.

—¿Quién es el malo entonces, Harley? —ronroneó Levi haciendo círculos ahora con sus dedos, viendo como la expresión de Eren se contraía por el placer.

Por supuesto, su novio apenas pudo formar palabra alguna, los tacos resonando contra sus pies cuando se movía gracias a las bruscas embestidas que el pelinegro le daba solo con su mano.

—¿No puedes hablar acaso, cariño? —dijo el mayor dejando de mover su mano—. Al Señor J. le gustan tus gemidos.

Y volvió a frotar el bate contra su polla, crispándose al oír su sonoro gemido.

—¡Pudííííín! —gimió Eren para luego jadear al sentir a Levi retirando sus dedos de su interior con un húmedo sonido.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? —Eren abrió sus ojos como platos cuando observó cómo su pareja cubría con lubricante la parte superior del bate—. No te vas a poder sentar en dos semanas.

Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo, llevó el bate a su entrada, frotándolo superficialmente, empujando levemente, sin hacer demasiada presión. Viendo a Eren morder sus labios, pasando su lengua por ellos después.

—¿Oh? —se ganó su atención y sonrió enarcando una ceja—. ¿Acaso estás ansioso por tenerlo dentro, mocoso de mierda? —empujó el bate contra su agujero—. ¿Ahora si quieres al Señor J. en tu interior?

—Mhn… —sollozó Eren cuando Levi empujó un poco más el bate dentro de él, comenzando a entrar—, me… e-estás… ah… ma-matando… ngh… Pu-Pudín… —lloriqueó cuando sintió como le echaba lubricante en su entrada llena a más no poder para que así el bate siguiera entrando.

Levi soltó una risa baja, notando como el chico temblaba bajo él.

—Vieras cuán abierto estás, mocoso de mierda —le dijo burlón—, y realmente parece como si lo disfrutaras —empujó un poco más—. Voy a sacarte una foto, ¿sabes? Para el recuerdo.

—¡No…! —Eren, al sentir el bate tocando su próstata, enarcó su espalda, tan caliente que no lo hubiera creído posible. Luego, sintió el flash de la cámara—. ¡Pudín! ¿Qué vas a… a hacer con eso?

Levi no respondió enseguida, mirando la imagen que sacó, sin poder dejar de sonreír al ver al muchacho acostado boca arriba en la cama, con sus piernas completamente abiertas, y un bate asomando por su trasero, una expresión lasciva en su rostro.

Total, absolutamente caliente.

—La venderé por eBay y Amazon —dijo con tranquilidad, dejando el celular a un lado y subiéndose a la cama—. Sacaré buen dinero por ella, ¿eh? Imagina el titular: "Vendo foto de Harley Quinn follada por su bate" —observó cómo Eren enrojecía y desabrochó el pantalón violeta del Joker que traía encima—. Aun no termino contigo, por supuesto.

—¿Eh? —Levi no tocó el bate mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Eren, liberando su polla de su ropa interior—. ¿Pudín?

Levi apretó su nariz, cortando su respiración, y aprovechando que Eren abrió su boca para respirar, metió su polla entre sus labios, atragantándolo de golpe. Sin embargo, no se alejó a pesar de los ojos llorosos del muchacho.

—Ahora imagina —dijo Levi socarrón, chocando con los ojos del menor—, si mueres atragantado mientras me la chupas, mocoso de mierda —movió su cadera, dando suaves embestidas contra la boca de Eren—. Los periódicos dirían algo así como "Murió mientras se masturbaba con un bate".

Eren entrecerró sus ojos, viendo como brillaban con desafío, y lo embistió ahora brutalmente, viendo la saliva escurrir por la barbilla de su boca.

—¿Estás enojado… por qué querías salir a pedir dulces? —ronroneó respirando entrecortadamente al sentir el placer que le causaba la boca del menor—. ¿No te gusta… mi dulce, Eren?

Alejó su miembro, un pequeño hilillo de baba uniendo la boca del chico con su polla, y Eren relamió sus labios, sus mejillas rojas, el verde-azulado de su ojos brillando con lascivia y deseo.

—Si tuviera… ngh… chocolate… —balbuceó—, sería perfecto… Pudín… El dulce… perfecto…

Levi bufó, volviendo a follar la boca del menor como si no hubiera un mañana.

Terminó corriéndose en su rostro, ante la enorme sonrisa de su novio.

Se quitó de encima, poniéndose ahora entre las piernas del menor, todavía el bate dentro de su culo, y acarició el miembro de Eren.

—¿Vas a hacer que me corra, Pudín? —preguntó el muchacho tratando de poner una voz inocente a pesar de tener la cara sucia por la esencia de Levi.

—No —lo embistió con el bate, oyendo su gemido—. Voy a follarte ahora.

—¿Quéééééééééé? —chilló Eren.

Levi solo le sonrió antes de embestirlo una vez más y comenzar a quitar el bate con lentitud para no llegar a hacerle daño.

Cuando lo sacó completamente lo echó a un lado, haciendo una nota mental de deshacerse del bate o limpiarlo cuidadosamente, y miró el agujero del menor como si estuviera mirando una obra de arte.

—¡Leeeeeeeeeeevi, ngh… no… no lo mi-mires! ¡AH!.

Eren gritó al sentir una fuerte palmada en su trasero, y antes de poder protestar, Levi lo penetró bruscamente, entrando con facilidad y sin problemas gracias a la gran preparación que le había dado, sus testículos chocando contra el trasero del menor.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, respirando aceleradamente, y cuando el mayor planeaba moverse, tocaron a la puerta del departamento.

Unos segundos después, se oyeron unos gritos infantiles:

—¡Dulce o travesura!

Levi miró a Eren con una ceja enarcada.

El rostro del muchacho estaba de piedra.

—Ni… ni se te– ¡LEVI! ¡NGH! ¡AH! ¡BA-BASTA! ¡MHN! —jadeó a gritos cuando el pelinegro comenzó a follarlo con dureza.

—¿Ahora soy… soy Levi y no… mhn… Pudín? —masculló el mayor con una sonrisa de superioridad, sin dejar de moverse en su interior.

—¡ERES… ERES LO PE-PEOR…! —chilló Eren.

Los niños no volvieron a tocar la puerta. Ni esos niños, ni los siguientes que se acercaron al departamento.

Eren comenzó a reírse escandalosamente entre gemidos, enarcando su espalda, enrollando sus piernas en la espalda de Levi.

—¿De qué… qué te ríes, mocoso? —gruñó Levi jadeando.

—Puuuuuuuuuuudín —gimió Eren sin poder dejar de reír—, no tuviste… que fo-follarme… con mi bate, Pudín…

Levi comenzó a masturbarlo, enloqueciéndolo más, corrientes de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

—… ahora… ¡Tu pene no puede llenarme, Pudín! —chilló Eren de golpe, sin dejar de reírse.

La risa desquiciada de Eren lo sacó completamente de sus casillas junto con lo que había dicho.

—Te dejaré en una silla de ruedas.

Eren detuvo su risa de golpe.

Y, al ver la lenta sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro frío, estoico y helado de Levi, supo que no bromeaba.

Que tendría mucha suerte si al día siguiente podía levantarse.

No dejó de gritar por el resto de noche que quedaba.

* * *

Tres días después, Eren seguía en cama.

—Te odio —murmuró contra su almohada en tanto Levi escribía un informe en su portátil, al lado de él.

—Tú querías jugar —respondió el mayor con tranquilidad.

—¡Me follaste con un bate! —gritó resoplando.

—No te quejaste en el momento —contestó Levi.

—¡Prácticamente hicimos todo el kamasutra esa noche! —prosiguió Eren.

—Y lo disfrutaste completamente —dijo su pareja encogiéndose de hombros.

—Agh, te odio —a pesar de sus palabras, Eren se arrastró por la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y abrazó a Levi por la cintura, acurrucándose a su lado—. No podré caminar en dos semanas —se quejó como un niño pequeño, haciendo un puchero.

Escuchó el chasquido de Levi, que apenas lo tomó en cuenta, y siguió trabajando en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Eren, enfurruñado por la actitud de su novio, buscó alguna manera de irritarlo como castigo por lo que había hecho.

—El próximo año haremos de Legolas y Gimli. A ti te queda perfecto lo enano.

Levi giró la cabeza como si estuviera poseído, con una expresión de piedra, y Eren se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo.

Corrección: Eren no pudo salir de la cama por un mes.

* * *

 _Como dije al principio, el oneshot fue solo sexo (?) Fue escrito por mi simple y morboso deseo de ver a mi pasivo diciéndole Pudín a Levi, lol._

 _El próximo oneshot es KennEren, a petición de mi futura esposa, **callmxdaddy.** Ah, ¡BEBÉ, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA BELLA PORTADA! ERES LA MEJOR, TE AMO *corazones gays* El KennEren tendrá fluff :v No sé cómo lo haré, pero tendrá fluff (?)_

 _Las peticiones se irán escribiendo en el orden de llegada. Si tienen alguna petición con trama, como si quieren ver a Eren practicando sado con, no sé, Erwin, lo dicen :v xD_

 _Me sorprendió el recibimiento que tuvo el ZekEren (?) Ya vendrán más de esa pareja, lo prometo._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **callmxdaddy, dayechelon, Akire, , Darling, Sumire crazzy Murasaki, Ixthel296, Miri-Anath, Shadow D. Sana, Yaritza9, Zeramuski, Ame, IselaRives**_ y _EstragonYu_. _También a las que dieron follow y favs._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Cotota~_


	3. Pequeño Enemigo (KennEren)

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _KennEren. Ship Crack. Fluff. No hay sexo. Una historia familiar (?) Palabras altisonantes. OoC. AU._

 _Notas al final del capítulo._

* * *

 _ **Título:** Pequeño Enemigo._

 ** _Pareja Principal:_** _Kenny x Eren_

 _ **Summary:** Kenny Ackerman fue antes un criminal, el más buscado de la ciudad, y por lo tanto se había ganado muchos enemigos. Actualmente es abogado, y de alguna forma terminó casado con el omega más lindo de Sina, Eren Jaeger. Sin embargo, su nuevo enemigo vive en casa, siendo nada menos que su sobrino, Levi, el pequeño alfa que adoptaron y tiene encantado a Eren._

* * *

Ese día había sido un día de mierda, y lo único que quería al llegar a casa era ver a su lindo omega para así abrazarlo, dejándose mimar por su pareja a pesar de ser veintitrés años mayor, y lucir demasiado macho para permitirse ser débil con Eren.

Pero, a la mierda. No podía bajar la guardia, ser duro y frío en casa, cuando toda la atención que le debía corresponder por derecho estaba siendo desviada hacia el pequeño invasor.

Así que cuando entró a casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Eren, pensando que el mocoso invasor debía estar jugando con unos amigos a esa hora.

Sin embargo, lo encontró sentado en el patio de la casa, arreglando su jardín mientras conversaba con el enemigo bastardo.

Su sobrino de siete años lo miró un segundo, para luego sacarle la lengua y abrazar a Eren por el cuello de forma sorpresiva, causando que su omega se riera de diversión en tanto Kenny comenzaba a arder de rabia.

—Hola, mocoso de mierda —saludó ácidamente, dejando la maleta en el suelo.

Eren se giró, sonriendo, con Levi en brazos, y Kenny sintió de alguna forma que se podía derretir en ese momento al verlo tan lindo y tierno. Con veintitrés años, Eren lucía adorable y encantador.

No por algo había sido el omega más codiciado de todo Sina.

—¡Kenny, ¿qué te dije sobre las groserías?! —reprendió Eren escandalizado.

Levi sonrió minúsculamente.

—El vejete me debe dos dólares —dijo Levi petulante antes de quejarse por el coscorrón que Eren le dio.

—¡Levi, respeta a tu papá!

—¡El vejete no es mi papá!

—¡Voy a darte un golpe que no olvidarás nunca, mocoso de pacotilla!

—¡Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, son unos infantiles!

Antes de que Levi pudiera quejarse, Eren lo dejó en el suelo con una mirada de indignación, caminando enfurruñado hacia el interior de la casa sin darle el beso de saludo.

—¡Oye, ¿y mi beso?! —reclamó Kenny siguiéndolo con Levi detrás.

—No hay beso para ti hoy, Kenny —respondió Eren comenzando a cocinar.

—¿Y para mí, mami?

Los dos adultos miraron a Levi, que estaba con una mirada compungida en el marco de la puerta. Sin embargo, ambas reacciones fueron totalmente distintas: mientras Kenny lo fulminaba con la mirada, frunciendo los labios y contenía las ganas de matarlo, Eren soltó un grito bajo de ternura, corriendo a tomar en brazos a Levi.

—Por supuesto que para ti sí, mi vida —dijo antes de comenzar a llenarle el rostro de besos.

Kenny iba a matar a ese niño esa misma noche, y lo disfrutaría por completo. No por algo había sido el asesino más buscado de toda Sina durante su juventud.

Se había retirado del mundo del crimen cinco años atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que era ya suficiente y, quizás, necesitaba relajarse un poco, decidiendo convertirse en un abogado matón que ganaba todos sus juicios en base a brutalidad y ferocidad. Se había ganado un título de abogado implacable y despiadado, incapaz de sentir compasión o algún otro sentimiento por alguien.

Hasta que vio a Eren.

Ese omega mocoso llevándole la comida a su hermano mayor a la oficina, Zeke, que trabajaba como su segundo al mando, y chocaron por accidente en el ascensor. En cualquier otra situación, Kenny habría ladrado maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, intimidando incluso a los alfas del lugar, pero cuando chocó con los lindos ojitos de ese mocoso… bueno, sintió como algo se derretía en su interior. Mierda, y cuando le sonrió…

Kenny sentía que podía morir en ese momento.

Estuvo como un idiota por el resto del día, sin poder dejar de pensar en los lindos ojos dorados del chiquillo omega.

¿Cómo había terminado casándose con él?

Bueno, amenazar a su hermano mayor, que era tutor del omega luego de la muerte de sus padres, fue la manera más efectiva para ello.

Pedir la mano de omegas era normal en su sociedad, así como los matrimonios entre gente con diferencias de edad, por lo que no sería mal visto ese compromiso. Sin embargo, Zeke le había dicho que no era el primero en pedir la mano de Eren, ya que había una lista de alfas que estaban detrás de él.

Otra amenaza diciéndole que lo despediría y haría miserable si no le daba a Eren en matrimonio, y tuvo todo lo que pudo haber pedido alguna vez en la vida.

Cinco meses después, se celebró la boda, y a pesar de que al principio Eren se sentía un poco intimidado por la actitud hosca de su esposo, con el tiempo había comenzado a amarlo. Kenny lucía como un hombre sin sentimientos para el resto, sin embargo, con Eren era inevitablemente más suave, tierno y dulce, dándole todo lo que pedía sin dudarlo, e incluso cuando no pedía nada, pero veía en sus ojos que quería algo, se lo traía de regalo al día siguiente. Con Eren, el temible Kenny Ackerman se convertía en algo así como una bola de algodón que haría de todo para verlo sonreír.

Incluso como adoptar a su sobrinito de siete años luego de que su madre, Kuchel, falleciera en un accidente a los dos años, y su padre hubiera muerto cuatro años después.

Eren, apenas había visto al niño en el funeral, le pidió con la voz tímida si podían adoptarlo, y mierda, ver a su omega actuando todo inseguro y dulce lo enloquecía a más no poder.

Sin embargo, ahora claramente se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

Desde que había llegado, Levi le robaba toda la atención de Eren, ya que el mocoso de pacotilla sacaba todo su instinto omega natural arraigado en él. Como Eren todavía no quería tener hijos, ya que estaba estudiando Artes y quería finalizar con su carrera, quedar preñado no era una opción válida en ese momento. A Kenny realmente no le importaba. Él sólo quería hacer feliz a Eren, y si lo lograba adoptando a su sobrino amargado, que así fuera.

Pero ese mocoso de mierda había amado a Eren desde que se le acercó para decirle si se quería ir a vivir con él, sin dudar un poco en comenzar a llamarlo _mamá_ en ese momento. Sin una figura materna, la llegada de Eren en la vida de Levi fue lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, porque Eren era absolutamente atento y amoroso con el niño.

Para Kenny, cada día era una maldita competencia por la atención de Eren. Normalmente, Levi solía ganarle.

Pero no ese día.

Ese maldito día, iba a ganar como fuera.

—Zeke llamó hoy día —dijo Eren de pronto, llamando su atención—. Nos invitó a cenar con Armin mañana. ¿Qué dices, Kenny?

—Dame mi beso y te respondo, mocoso de mi–

—¡KENNY ACKERMAN!

Levi le sacó la lengua, abrazando el cuello del omega con comodidad, mientras ponía una expresión burlona.

—Bueno, bueno, pero quiero mi beso —gruñó Kenny sin poder creer un poco que hubiera perdido el control de su familia de esa forma.

Vale, se suponía que los alfas eran quienes llevaban el sustento, pero al parecer los omegas eran los dueños de casa.

—Lo voy a pensar —dijo Eren juguetonamente, dejando a Levi en el suelo.

Kenny sonrió de lado, abriendo sus brazos, y Eren no dudó en ir a abrazarlo, acurrucándose contra su pecho mientras soltaba un ronroneo de placer. Adoraba esos abrazos como nada en la vida.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, vejete? —bromeó Eren mirándolo con cariño.

Kenny soltó un bufido, acariciándole el cabello al omega para luego darle un beso en la frente.

—Lo de siempre, le grité al inútil de tu hermano, quebré el autoestima de dos personas, le ladré a todo el mundo, gané otro juicio —respondió apretando un poco más al chico.

—Eres un malote de barrio, Kenny —reprendió—. ¿Te imaginas si siguieras siendo un mafioso? —el chiquillo se estremeció.

—Por favor —Kenny le acarició la barbilla—. No le habría pedido permiso a Zeke para casarme contigo, sólo te habría raptado en mitad de la noche y te habría llenado de joyas y ropa cara.

Eren comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, negando con la cabeza, y Kenny lo aprovechó para inclinarse y darle un beso en la boca, sosteniéndolo contra sí mientras le acariciaba la cintura, haciéndolo suyo con esa simple acción.

—¡Qué puto asco!

Pero, por supuesto, ese mocoso impertinente tenía que arruinarlo.

Eren jadeó, sorprendido por la acción de Kenny, pero también por lo que había dicho Levi.

—¡LEVI, ¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA PALABRA?! —gritó escandalizado de que un niño de siete años pudiera tener dicho vocabulario.

Levi puso otra vez una expresión compungida, balanceándose en su lugar.

—Tío Kenny la dice cuando no estás presente, mamá.

Oh. Oh maldito hijo de la grandísima–

No pudo evitar encogerse cuando Eren lo miró con una expresión de muerte.

Bueno, bien. Levi había vuelto a ganar ese día.

Pero ya se vengaría en algún momento. Probablemente esa noche iba a tirar a ese mocoso por la ventana, quizás así por fin podría tener la atención de su omega que, en ese instante, lo iba a golpear con la sartén.

Al menos podía decir que tuvo una buena vida.

* * *

 _Esto quedó demasiado fluff hasta para mí xD_

 _Fue a pedido de **callmxdaddy,** que me pidió un KennEren tierno y sin sexo :v Ya ven lo que resulta con eso (?) _

_El siguiente pedido me gana. ArminxEren, a pedido de **Akire**. Trataré de tenerlo pronto. No sé si lo vas a querer con algo en especial o me lo dejas a libre albedrío xD Pero ver a Eren dominado por un uke... ah, ya veremos que tal xD_

 _El cuarto pedido es un EruRen, a petición de_ _**estefilinda**_ , _así que si quieres algo especial también, dilo y será tuyo (?)_

 _Gracias a toda la gente bella que comentó el capítulo pasado: **callmxdaddy** , **Yaritza9** , **C** **eleste** , **Xochilt Oda, Ame8910, Oshino Rem, zere, Miri-Anath97, Bossenbroek, maaeaca** y **EstragonYu**._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto, besos!_

 _Cotota~_


	4. Juego de Niños (ArmEren)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, OoC,_ _ArminxEren, es decir, Armin Top/Seme/Activo y Eren Bottom/Uke/Pasivo, just sex._

* * *

 _ **Título** : Juego de Niños_

 _ **Pareja Principal** : ArminxEren_

 _ **Summary** : donde Eren y Armin tienen su primera experiencia sexual entre ellos._

* * *

Desde que eran pequeños y tenían memoria, Armin y Eren fueron siempre los mejores amigos en toda la vecindad donde vivían. Por supuesto, Mikasa se coló entre ellos cuando llegó a vivir al lugar, pero esa era una historia distinta, además de que era una chica, y había ciertas cosas que ambos no podían decirle a ella porque, aparte de ser tan sobreprotectora con ellos, nunca los iba a entender por completo.

Como cuando ambos tenían trece años y Eren despertó con una dolorosa erección producto de un sueño húmedo. Eren siempre era considerado como un chico valiente y atrevido, pero cuando se trataba de inteligencia… bueno, no era el que más solía destacar. Total, absolutamente avergonzado, en lugar de decirle a su mamá o papá, le contó a Armin lo que había ocurrido con él esa mañana, y su amigo, con una paciencia infinita que no sabía de dónde sacaba, le explicó lo que estaba pasando porque a él ya le había pasado.

De esa forma, era notoria la clara confianza que cada uno tenía con el otro, que fue afianzándose con el pasar de los años, pero por sobre todo, hizo que no dudaran nunca de su amigo.

Así, una noche los papás de Eren salieron a una fiesta de trabajo, y por qué no, salir también un rato a divertirse entre ellos. Después de todo, desde que Eren nació, la pareja no tenía un poco de privacidad. Esto no tenía por qué saberlo su hijo, así que sólo le dijeron que volverían al día siguiente, y si quería, podía invitar a Armin a dormir con él. Eren no lo dudó un segundo: tenía quince años, era un chico activo, y pasar un rato en la noche con su mejor amigo, sin la constante presencia hostigadora de Mikasa, era una completa bendición para él.

Por lo que a eso de las nueve de la noche sus padres se marcharon, dejándole todas las típicas advertencias a Eren de que debía cuidar muy bien la casa y no hacer, por supuesto, ninguna fiesta. Media hora después, Armin llegó llevando unos aperitivos, y se pusieron a jugar en la consola para pasar el rato.

Luego de que, por décima vez Armin perdiera el tonto –según el rubio– juego de zombis de Eren, el más alto tuvo una idea que durante mucho tiempo le estuvo rondando en la cabeza, pero que nunca pudo poner en práctica porque la ocasión no se le había dado.

Pero ahora estaba solo, con Armin, que miraba a su personaje muerto enfurruñado, sin poder creer que hubiera perdido una vez más.

—Oye, Armin —le dijo Eren de pronto, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Qué ocurre? —el rubio lo miró con sus expresivos ojos azules, curioso al notar el claro nerviosismo en Eren.

—Sé que podemos hacer, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—No tienes que burlarte de mí —pidió Eren mirándolo ahora directamente.

—¿Cuándo me he reído yo de ti? —se burló Armin con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Oye! —Eren lo empujó ligeramente, riéndose también—. Bueno, es que… ¿No quieres ver una película porno?

Armin escupió la bebida que estaba bebiendo, incrédulo, observando al más alto sin poder creérselo un poco.

Luego, entrecerró sus ojos en actitud sospechosa.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —le preguntó sin dejar de observarlo.

—Claro que sí —Eren asintió con la cabeza—. Es sólo que… nunca he visto una película porno y me da curiosidad.

Armin enarcó una ceja, observando los ojos un poco ansiosos de Eren, para luego suspirar, poniendo una expresión pensativa.

—Está bien —cedió asintiendo.

Eren le devolvió la débil sonrisa, encendiendo entonces su portátil e ingresando rápidamente a Pornhub. Si bien el porno no le era algo desconocido, y se había masturbado un par de veces, lo hacía más por estar aburrido que por sentir algún deseo, normalmente haciéndolo sólo con fotos, no con vídeos.

Armin le señaló uno de los vídeos de la página principal, y apenas hizo click, se empezó a reproducir la película.

Uno al lado del otro observaron las escenas: la trama era bastante básica y torpe, no era más que una chica ordenando una pizza para luego ponerse a follar con el repartidor en forma de pago.

Eren detuvo la película en la mitad, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, esto es…

—Horrible —le respondió Armin suspirando—. Digo… ¿quién gime así? Estoy seguro de que las chicas no suenan de esa forma cuando tienen sexo.

—¿Y cómo podrías saber eso? —bromeó Eren sonriendo—. Pero tienes razón, todos sus gemidos son demasiado exagerados. No es algo muy… excitante.

—¿Y ponerte a follar para pagar? ¡Estúpido! —agregó Armin tomando el portátil—. Veamos qué otra cosa podemos encontrar.

Eren soltó un bufido, poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar más cosas para comer y encontrando una palomitas de maíz. Cuando volvió, se encontró con Armin buscando todavía un vídeo, poniendo–

—¿Porno gay? —preguntó con la boca llena de palomitas.

—Quiero ver algo —comentó Armin reproduciendo un vídeo.

Eren se sentó al lado de su amigo, dejando el plato entremedio de ellos, y el vídeo comenzó con los dos protagonistas besándose de forma apasionada. Fue capaz incluso de ver una lengua, y los sonidos del beso eran excitantes y llenos de deseo, todo lo contrario a lo que había pasado en el vídeo anterior.

Los dos hombres se quitaron la camisa mutuamente junto con los pantalones y la ropa interior, y uno de ellos se arrodilló para hacerle una mamada a su compañero. Eren se encontró a sí mismo observando con atención la escena, sin dejar de comer de las palomitas de maíz, incapaz de despegar sus ojos del vídeo.

Entonces, el chico que estaba arrodillado volvió a ponerse de pie, poniéndose en cuatro sobre el sillón, humedeciendo con su boca los dedos del otro protagonista. Segundos después, los metió en su interior, estirándolo, preparándolo.

De pronto, la entrepierna de Eren comenzó a doler.

Mordió su labio inferior, excitándose con los gemidos que soltaba el pasivo.

Se sobresaltó repentinamente al sentir una mano sobre su pantalón, y levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos nublados de Armin.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Eren? —le preguntó su amigo en voz baja.

—¿Armin…? —Eren tragó saliva, gimiendo en voz baja cuando Armin comenzó a frotar su mano contra su entrepierna—. ¿Qué estás… haciendo…?

Armin se arrodilló, humedeciendo sus labios, para luego inclinarse un poco, chocando su boca con la de Eren. Al principio, el más alto estaba confundido, pero cuando los labios de su amigo lo acariciaron con suavidad y sintió su lengua contra la boca, todo pensamiento racional pareció desaparecer de su cabeza. Le devolvió el beso, acostándose boca arriba sobre el suelo, en la habitación resonando sólo los ruidos de su beso y los gemidos y jadeos del vídeo porno.

Su amigo le quitó la playera, besándole ahora el cuello en tanto Eren arqueaba su espalda, gimoteando en voz baja. Armin siguió con su propia camisa, echándola a un lado, para luego desabrocharse y desabrocharle los pantalones, quitándoselos, comenzando a frotar ambas entrepiernas mientras volvían a besarse.

El rubio se alejó unos centímetros.

—Quiero ayudarte —le dijo Armin con suavidad—. ¿Confías en mí?

Eren soltó una risotada, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Armin para luego besarlo.

—Claro que sí —contestó separándose un poco.

Armin sonrió, quitándole la ropa interior y tomándolo de la cintura, volteándolo, poniéndolo en cuatro como había ocurrido en el vídeo. Y, así como pasó en la escena porno, Eren lamió los dedos de Armin, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su entrepierna doliendo. Cuando su amigo estimó que era suficiente, acarició su entrada superficialmente, poniendo un dedo en su interior.

Eren gimió por el leve dolor que recorrió su parte baja. No era tan doloroso, en realidad, pero sí un poco molesto e incómodo. Luego de unos segundos, se acostumbró al movimiento de entrada y salida, y Armin ingresó otro dedo, haciendo ahora movimientos circulares y de tijera. Los jadeos del más alto se volvieron un poco más fuertes, sacudiendo la cadera para tener así una penetración más profunda. Debido a esto, su amigo metió el tercer dedo, y Eren se sobresaltó por la intrusión, soltando un ruido de dolor.

Armin le besó el cuello para que así no fuera tan doloroso, moviendo sus dedos en el ano para así estirarlo, y cuando Eren volvió a menear su cadera en señal de que ya estaba listo, los quitó y se bajó la ropa interior, acomodando su pene contra la entrada del chico.

Antes de que Eren pudiera decirle algo, lo penetró de una estocada, oyendo su grito por el dolor, quedándose quieto.

—Mi… mierda… —jadeó Eren—. Esto… ah… du-duele…

—Si quieres podría... detenerme…

Eren soltó una risotada.

—Ni se te ocurra… dame… dame un momento… —Eren echó su cabeza hacia atrás, besándolo—. La… la próxima vez… tú irás abajo…

—Vas a tener que convencerme para ello —contestó Armin devolviéndole el beso.

Luego de unos minutos, Eren asintió en señal de que ya estaba listo.

Armin comenzó a masturbarlo cuando empezó a embestirlo para que así el dolor se confundiera con el placer, logrando que Eren se volviera un manojo de nervios, gemidos y sudor. Apenas el dolor disminuyó lo suficiente, Armin volteó a Eren, teniéndolo ahora boca arriba para que así besarlo no fuera tan complicado.

—Ahí… —gimió Eren cuando su próstata fue tocada—. ¡Ahí… ahí, Ar-Armin! —el rubio aceleró sus embestidas junto con el movimiento de su mano masturbándolo, sintiendo las uñas de Eren enterrarse en su espalda—. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí!

En la habitación ya no sonaba el vídeo pues terminó segundos atrás, sin embargo, ahora se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y el sucio chocar de los testículos contra el culo de Eren, además de los chasquidos que se liberaban por los besos morbosos que se daban.

Cuando Armin apretó con una de sus manos el pezón de Eren, sin dejar de penetrarlo y masturbarlo, Eren soltó un gemido más fuerte, arqueando su espalda, liberándose sobre la mano de su amigo y su pecho. Debido a esto, las paredes anales de Eren se apretaron también, logrando que Armin también terminó corriéndose en su interior, jadeando contra la boca del más alto, derrumbándose sobre su pecho.

Eren tomó una bocanada de aire, recuperando un poco la calma.

—Deberíamos… repetirlo… —murmuró revolviéndole el cabello a Armin.

—Ya veremos —respondió Armin sonriendo levemente, dándole un beso corto antes de volver a abrazarlo, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Eren contra su cabeza mientras la tranquilidad volvía a invadir el cuarto.

* * *

 _Me costó mucho pensar en una situación sexual. Primero se me vino a la mente algo en el mundo de Shingeki, luego de que acabaran con los titanes, con ellos más grandes, pero luego de pensarlo mejor me imaginé la primera vez de ambos entre ellos por la confianza que se tenían. Al mismo tiempo, poner a Armin como activo fue algo así como un reto: creo que todas tenemos ese estereotipo de que los activos, o son grandes (la justificación para el EreRi) o tienen una actitud dura (la justificación para el RiRen). Rompamos un poco los moldes: Armin fue mi reto personal, el sexo se trata de la confianza para con el otro y de lo cómodo que te sientes con tu compañero._

 _En fin, lamento la tardanza, y ¡wow! Me sorprende a la cantidad de gente que le gusta Eren Uke. ¿No es lindo mi bebé? Ah, se lo merece todo._

 _El siguiente oneshot es un EruRen, miren que lindo. Si alguien quisiera algo en especial en ese EruRen, puede dejarlo en la caja de comentarios, ¡a ver que sale!_

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Besos~_


End file.
